


Homecoming

by Lachesissora



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mrs & Mr Amamiya, Slice of Life, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: The Phantom Thieves send their leader back home.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't supposed to be a 5k fic. Feedback is welcome

“It’s the sea~!” Futaba exclaimed. She looked out from the window of her seat. The view was spectacular. Birds were flying above the cloud and the sounds of the waves beating the shore reverberating to her ears. Ren who sat behind her smile and spoke “you know we can drop by the beach if you want/”

Futaba eye sparkled again and then she slouched back “nah, no thanks. It’s hot outside.”

“It is the end of winter, Futaba. I don’t think it is that hot” Makoto chimed in. Eyes focus on the road. She glanced a bit to the mirror above, looking at Ren who’s looking at her. Blushed, she reverted her eyes and smiled “But, wont we be late to your home if we stop by the beach? We should be by your house at least during the afternoon or so”.

Akira hummed and rested both of his arms at the seats in front of him “Yeah, we might.” He recalled back when he was a kid. How his mother freaked out when he was late coming back from the playground (which is actually at a beach near his neighbourhood where he always collect seashells) and how his mother would lectured him about the importance of stick to your words and be on time. The truth was, he was helping an old lady searching for her missing cat and it took him 2 hours for him to find it. Not that he regrets helping the old lady, he felt happy instead and he would do it again.

Ren chuckled and Makoto brows raised “What’s the matter?”

Ren looked to his sides and behind him. His companions were sleeping soundly. They were very rowdy when they first saw the sea at the highway but now everyone was fast asleep.

“Nothing” he smiled.

 

**

 

“Guys, I think we have arrived” Morgana jumped out of the car following Ren. The rest of the Phantom Thieves, minus Makoto who’s currently stood next to Ren, woke up and got themselves ready to move out of the caravan.

“It’s modest.” Yusuke spoke. The house in front of him was not as small like his previous shack where he used to live but is also not as big as Haru’s house ( or mansion ). It’s a small two storey house which has (he assumed) enough space outside for gardening. It’s just nice.

Ren was at the gate. Hands opened and closed. He took a deep, deep, deep breath. Gosh, he was nervous. How long have it been since he last coming here? It’s just a year but will things inside the house change? Or will it be just like how he left a year ago. What about his mom? And dad? Do they look the same? Or will they have greys all over their hairs. Wait, no. Are they okay with this? Will they be happy that he’s back home, clean from any records? Or they don’t? _Breathe, breathe. Why are you thinking all these things now?_ Ren already told his parents yesterday and the sound his mother made, if his ears were not playing him around, sounded happy. She even asked when he will be arrived. _Do you want me to pick you at the station? What do you want for dinner?_ Her questions contained no malice. So why, Amamiya Ren, why are you nervous for? Your mother was thrilled. No doubt about it but your father… Shit, dad!

“Ren, calm down” Makoto hold his hand. Worry plastered all over her face “Everything will be fine.”

“Yes, Ren. Listen to her. You are going to be okay” Morgana wandered in front of the gate.

“Yo man, this house is HUGE!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“It’s not that big to be honest”

“You kidding me, Ren! Compared to where I live, this is big.”

“Ryuji, stop shouting! You’ll disturb the neighbours.” Ann smacked his head.

“I didn’t said it out loud!” Ryuji voice just got higher

“hey bonehead, quiet down!” Morgana pulled Ryuji’s trousers.

“What the hell, cat!”

As Ryuji, Morgana and Ann (she just wanted for them to stay quiet) started bickering, Haru, Futaba and Yusuke were right behind of Ren. Haru then walked next to Ren “They are very rowdy, aren’t they” she giggled.

Both Akira and Makoto turned to the bickering group behind them. Makoto shook her head. _Here of all places. Something never change_. But the bickering do get a little bit louder as those 3 keep on bickering. Makoto scanned left and right for any residents who might hear the fight. She didn’t want to draw any attention to their group as today is Ren first day of coming back home for over a year and she damn well doesn’t want the neighbours to think badly of him or the rest of them as their first impression. Not good for Ren, she thought to herself.

She steady herself. Maintained her composure. And she brought out queen.

“God, guys please-“

“Ren?”

Ryuji, Morgana and Ann became quiet. All of the phantom thieves turned their head to where the voice were.

“Ren, is that you?”

Ren stood still. Eyes on the woman who stood inches behind the door. He looked over her hair, still black as ever with a shade of grey. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, the same old style that she always used at home. Her eyes started to water as she walked slowly to where Ren stood. As she walked closer, he saw the lines on the woman face. Her mouth moved upwards.

“Yes, mom. It’s me, Ren” his face, beamed. “I’m home, mom.”

 

****

 

“Pardon for the intrusion”

The phantom thieves walked into the house. They followed Ren and his mom to the centre of the house, which has a kotatsu and a sliding door that’s connected to the lawn outside.

“There’s mothing much in here, so please feel free to feel at home” His mom gestured to the living room.

“Thank you, Mrs Amamiya.” Haru said to represent the whole group. “We’re sorry we caused a commotion outside”

“It’s fine.... erm” Mrs Amamiya tried to recall the fluffy haired girl’s name. Before they entered the house, the group of teenagers had already introduced themselves. But since they were many of them, Mrs Amamiya had the problem to recall their names.

“It’s Haru” Haru smiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“You don’t have too” Haru assured and went to the kotatsu to join in with her friends. Apparently they were pretty occupied with something that one of the orange-haired girl, _was it Futaba her name?_ found on the shelves.

“Mom, where’s dad?” Ren asked. Usually his father would be around here to watch TV or read the newspaper outside the porch.

“He went out few hours ago for work.” Mrs Amamiya answered. “He will be back soon, don’t worry”

“Oh, yeah.” Ren released his breath. “Can I go to my room to put my bags?”

“Of course, Ren. Come on. Let’s put the bags away” Mrs Amamiya then walked up the stairs.

“Ren, let me help” Makoto picked up one of the bag.

“Are you sure?” Ren asked. “You can just wait here with everyone.”

“It’s fine” she assured “Plus I don’t want to disturb them. Apparently there’s something interesting going on over there”

Makoto gestured to their friends. Apparently there’s a photo album on top of the kotatsu and everyone was engrossed in it. Ren closed his eyes. _How did it get there?_

 

****

 

Ren’s room isn’t as big as his room back in LeBlanc. It’s a little bit smaller and crowded with the furniture but there’s still some space for them to sit on the floor. Makoto found that there were lots of books and figurines on the shelves. His room, despite being small, still look nice and comfortable.

“While you were away,” Mrs Amamiya sat at the edge of the bed “I made sure to clean up your room every once in a while.”

Ren put his bag near the table. His eyes wandered around the room. Like his mom said, it’s clean from any dust. _That means she spent most of her time here._

“Thanks, mom” Ren started to unzip his bag and unpack his clothes. His mom then took his clothes and put it in his closet.

Meanwhile, Makoto unpack the other small bag and put the books and accessories that he received back in Tokyo, on the shelves. Her eyes still on that figurines.

“I didn’t know you collect figurines, Ren” she spoke.

“Oh those figurines?” Mrs Amamiya said from behind the closet. “I remember he starve himself at school just to save some money for that figurines”

“Mom, I didn’t starve myself” Ren face flushed.

“Yes, you did. You hardly buy anything at the school canteen.” Mrs Amamiya stated.

“Well that’s because the food there sucks and I brought my own lunchbox” He countered and head over to Makoto, taking one of the figurines.

“No wonder you and Futaba can get along easily” Makoto smirked.

“Well to be precise, she’s not into gundam.” He put back the gundam figurine on the shelves. He then went to the box next to his bed, and searched for something inside.

“Mom, where’s my stuff?” Ren asked

“What ‘stuff’? You have to be specific, dear.” She came closer to Ren. Confused plastered on her face.

“That ‘stuff’ mom. The one that I always kept here” Ren explained.

“Oh, that stuff!” Mrs Amamiya exclaimed.

“ermm what stuff?” Makoto interrupted. She really didn’t get what stuff were these two mother and son talking about.

“It’s currently at the storage room at the back.”

“Why is it at the storage room?”

“Because your room will be crowded with that stuff” Mrs Amamiya explained.

A look of disappointment came across his face. “I go and check it at the storage room”

He stood and walked towards the door. Before he step out of his room, he turned his head back to his mother. “Mom, don’t show any unnecessary things to Makoto”

Makoto looked at Ren and raised her eyebrows.

“What’s unnecessary things, Ren?” His mom asked but from the look at her face, Makoto thought she was smirking.

Ren look at his mother, disbelief in her words. He knew that his mother knows what he meant. “Nothing, mom” He then went straight to the storage room.

Makoto blinked her eyes for a few times. She the continued arranging the books on the table where Ren put his bag before.

“Makoto-san, how long have you been dating my son?”

“Eh!” Makoto almost dropped the book on her hand. She stood straight up. Clearly to be taken aback by Mrs. Amamiya question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you” Mrs Amamiya laughed.

“Ah, it-it’s nothing. Really… I” Makoto face turns redder as she’s trying to compose herself.

“Come here Makoto. Sit down” Mrs Amamiya gestured Makoto to sit next to her on the bed.

She slowly walked to the edge of the bed and sat herself next to Mrs Amamiya.

“There’s no need to benervous about it. If you’re wondering how I know, well… I just can tell” Mrs Amamiya laughed. “And I’m not mad about it.”

Makoto let out a breath and laughed a little bit. _Mrs Amamiya is very observant._ She thought to herself. She looked at Mrs Amamiya and Makoto can tell that Mrs Amamiya still wanted to know the answer. “Around 7 to 8 months…” She hesitated.

“That’s almost a year. I hope Ren didn’t give you any problem” She said, smiling at the brunette next to her.

“N-no, he didn’t” Makoto replied. “He never done anything to get me into trouble. In fact, I think I was the one who got him into trouble…”

Mrs Amamiya brows furrowed. Makoto quickly shook her head.

“It’s not anything bad. It’s just that I got into a trouble and he helped me out. Like I said it’s nothing serious or bad about it” _Shoot, his mom going to sense something_ _suspicious_!  Makoto gave out a nervous smile. She definitely wouldn’t tell Ren’s mother about how she got into a trouble with a mafia and almost caused Ren and the others fell into an endless debt. Luckily they were the Phantom Thieves and they managed to steal Kaneshiro’s heart in time but that’s not something you should tell to your boyfriend’s mother.

Mrs Amamiya observed Makoto’s reaction. Something did happen but she chose not to press it further.

“Ren helped us a lot. If we were in a problem, he wouldn’t hesitate to help us out. No matter how badly he was being treated by others, he didn’t hold any grudge at all.” Makoto clenched her fist “Before meeting Ren, I have the tendency to please others. I did what most people told me to do because I thought it was the right thing to do. But in doing so, I’ve neglected some part of myself and it made me feel left out.

“And then I met Ren. He helped me a lot in things that I was lacking and made me realise my worth. If it weren’t for him, I probably still be a blind puppet” Makoto smiled “He didn’t just help me alone, though. In fact, he helped us all. We’re here because of him. I don’t know how the rest of us can get along if he weren’t there in the first place” She laughed.

Mrs Amamiya face grew solemn. She looked down and stayed quiet as if she’s lost in thought.

“Mrs Amamiya, is something wrong?” Makoto asked, concerned.

Mrs Amamiya shook her head. She closed her eyes as if stopping something from coming out.

“You know, that kid really loves to help people.” Mrs Amamiya stated. “Ever since he was a kid, if he saw someone in trouble, be it an old lady or a cat in a tree, he would always find a way to help them. Even if it means he will be coming home late or get his clothes dirty. He would always put other people first instead of him.”

She took a deep breath, and then continued.

“When the police called in, I found it hard for me to believe it at first. My son? Attacking some random stranger? He had never got into a fight in school, let alone hit someone. There’s no way he would assaulted a man.” Tears started to swell in her eyes. “His father and I went to the station, asked him what’s actually happened. He told us the truth. About how he just wanted to help that woman and how that man fell on his own. We believed him. We actually did. But when the woman testified against him, I didn’t know what to believe anymore. It’s like everything crumbling down. I was shock, angry and disappointed at him that I didn’t even questioned how his trial was so quick to happen or how that so called victim didn’t even present himself at the court.”

“That incident caused a rift in our family. We’re too bothered with what other people talked about us that we neglected our child. Ren needed us and we failed him. The day when he had to leave this house for his probation, we didn’t talk much. And all I kept on saying was to be on his best behaviour and to not bring shame on this family. I didn’t ask him how he was feeling or anything related to his wellbeing. I didn’t ask knowing that we won’t be in contact for over year” A single tear dropped and Mrs Amamiya quickly with her fingers wiped the tears away.

“Ren’s probation required him to have no contact with his parents, am I right?” Makoto asked after a brief of silence.

“Yes. I actually quite worried about him since he had never been to the city alone. But Sojiro assured me that he’s doing fine.” She turned to face Makoto and smile “And seeing all of you are here, I glad that he’s doing well over there. And to think that all of you went all out to prove his innocence, instead of us his parents, that’s really show how we both failed as parents”

“Please don’t say that” Makoto pleaded. “You have raised a thoughtful, kind-hearted young boy. That’s not a failure, Mrs Amamiya.”

“But we disappoint him. We didn’t give him our support when he needed it the most. He couldn’t turned to his friends as all of them abandon him. And when he turned to his parents, we acted cold at him. We should have stood by him and fight for him. But we didn’t. Instead, I believed that man and I even vote for him to be the prime minister without knowing that he’s the one who ruined my son’s life.”

Makoto looked at Mrs Amamiya. Anger can be seen in her dark grey eyes. Makoto wondered if the anger was directed to Shido or Mrs Amamiya herself. Makoto raised her left arm and put it at Mrs Amamiya’s shoulder.

“I think there’s a silver lining in everything that happened that night” Makoto took a breath. “If that incident didn’t happen, Ren would not been sent to study in Tokyo. He wouldn’t have met Ryuji and Ann. He wouldn’t encountered Yusuke at the art gallery. Futaba would not have someone to help her overcoming her fears with the crowd. Haru wouldn’t probably being able to cancel her engagement with that sick man. Morgana wouldn’t find a home. And I would probably being push around without knowing what I wanted to do” _And we wouldn’t be able to stop Akechi’s and Shido’s plan from happening._ “And the people that he touched during his stay in Tokyo, would never knew how an outstanding man he is.”

Mrs Amamiya stared at Makoto and Makoto carefully chose her words

“What happened back then was unforgivable. It was unfair and discriminatory to Ren, just because that man was a prime minister candidate. But, if it didn’t happened, we wouldn’t know the vile things that the man have done and committed.” Makoto paused, she then held Mrs Amamiya hand in hers. “Ren didn’t regret his decisions that night. If he did, he wouldn’t had help any of us. He would just ignore us but he didn’t. He stood up for the weak even though he went through a lot because of it. But he didn’t stop. Like you said before, he put others first instead of him. And I think he understood the emotions going on during that time. He didn’t hate any of you. If he did, he wouldn’t got excited coming back home. I bet, he misses you and his father”

Mrs Amamiya thought back on the night where they received the news that their son were free from charges. That turnd out to be Ren being innocent all this time. She cried when she received the news and it took some time for her husband to console her. The feelings of failure sank to their hearts as they were doubting their son innocence. She felt ashamed of herself for not believing him. They sat in the living room through the night, feeling happy and ashamed. The next day, she steadied herself to call Ren. Since he’s clear from his record, his probation had automatically ended. She held her husband hand and dialled Ren’s number. She was afraid that Ren would not pick up his phone. And she understand if he didn’t and thought that they deserve it for the things that they have done. It took a while for the call to be picked up. When she heard Ren’s voice, tears started to fall and the call was filled with sobs and apologies. The next few days, they were in contact through messages and calls.

“Now I understand why Ren fall in love with you.” Mrs Amamiya teased. 

“W-wait, what do you-“ Makoto face blushed harder. Clearly Mrs Amamiya has took her by surprised again.

Mrs Amamiya brought her other hand on top of Makoto’s and held it tightly. “Thank you for believing my son when nobody believes him. Thank you for being there for him when we couldn’t. Thank you for bringing him the justice he deserved. We’re thankful for all you. Thank you. There’s no other way to repay all of your kindness and dedication for him. Thank you.”

As Makoto and Mrs Amamiya held hands, they didn’t realised that Ren stood outside of his room. He stood there, eyes on the ceiling.

Ever since he found his stuff carefully pack in the storage room, he immediately return to his room only to find his mother shed her tears and Makoto trying to console her. He stood there and listen. And listen.

His breath was shaky, and he stared at the ceiling. Letting his tears drop.

 

****

 

When Mr Amamiya arrived at his house, he couldn’t expect to see a minivan park right outside of his home. As he went to the door, he heard multiple loud noises inside of his house. He started to get confused as the voices were unfamiliar and very teenage like. When he entered the house and saw a group of teenagers making a ruckus over his son’s photo album, he couldn’t tell who these kids were and where did they came from. It is only when one of them saw him, it was the girl in blonde who look like a foreigner, then they kept quiet and introduced themselves one by one.

Mr Amamiya is a serious man. From the way he comb his hair, and the way he dressed, you could assumed that he is a no-nonsense kind of man. So when the group of teenagers saw him, they immediately behave as best as they could. To be honest, they don’t have to act like that when actually Mr Amamiya isn’t that kind of man.

They were currently in the living room. Drinks and snack were on the table. Mr Amamiya observed each teenagers in the house. They were Ren’s friends but from the look of it, it looked like a mismatch of friends.

First, the blonde boy. If he remembers it right, his name is Ryuji. He speak loud and a bit vulgar. Mr Amamiya bet that the boy’s hair was dyed and his real hair calour is black.

Next is the foreign girl, Ann. She looked foreign but her Japanese is fluent. Probably an interracial child. She kept on eating the sweets that they served on the table and it concerned him.

On her right, there’s a girl with big glasses named Futaba. She looked younger than the rest of the teens in his house. Her hair probably dyed too and if he’s correct, she’s probably Sojiro’s ward.

Across her, was a tall thin man who looked as if he didn’t eat much. His name is Yusuke and the way he speak is a little bit odd. Not a kind of language that teenagers usually used.

And then there’s this fluffy haired lady name Haru. He swear he had heard her family name somewhere when she introduced herself. Plus, the way she brought herself it’s as if she was raised in an elite environment.

Lastly, the short haired girl who sat next to Haru. Her name is Makoto and she wasn’t with the group when he arrived back then. She’s have the aura of someone in command. But that aura immediately disappear when she talk to Futaba. According to his wife, she’s Ren’s girlfriend.

But based on his observations, what bother him the most was the cat, named Morgana. Apparently, every time the cat meow, the group of teenagers will respond to it as if they understand the cat. He found it odd that Ryuji ended up bickering with the cat. What worse, his son seemed to be engaging in conversation with the cat.

“Ren, you want to keep the cat here?” Mr Amamiya asked.

“Yes, dad.” He put his glass down “Mom said it’s okay if the cat behaves well”

The cat suddenly meows and Ren stared at the cat.

“Morgana, I don’t think that’s possible” His son replied to the cat.

“Eeyup, no way it’s possible, cat” Ryuji repeated Ren’s word and the cat stated to meow again.

“Oi, what did you say???”

The cat and Ryuji started to bicker again. Right now, Mr Amamiya trying his best to understand what had happened.

 “Ryuji, what did u do at school?” It was Mrs Amamiya who asked while sitting next to her husband.

“Ermm nothing much. I didn’t join any club and I sometimes  went to the gym or help my mother at home” Ryuji answered.

Mrs Amamiya nodded and then turned to Ann “What about you Ann?”

“Ann’s a model, she too busy with school club” Ryuji interrupt. 

“Hey, Ren’s mom asked me not you” Ann scolded Ryuji before turning to Mrs Amamiya “Yes, like Ryuji said, I sometimes did some modelling job after school”

“Your parents agree with it?” Mr Amamiya asked, out of concerned

“Yeah, and in fact they were the ones who introduced me to modelling when they asked meto do a run in their practice show” Ann smiled.

“Ann’s parents are fashion designer right?” Haru asked and Ann’s nodded.

Mrs Amamiya then asked the similar question to Haru.

“Well I used to do gardening at the school’s roof. Now, I’m busy with my business and studies, so I have little time to do it” Haru replied.

“Ah, you hardly says anything about your progress with your café plan. So is everything going accordingly?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, and I’m satisfied with everyone’s input. It wouldn’t be long before we can develop it further” Haru replied.

“You’re developing a café?” Mr Amamiya asked out of curiosity.

“Yes, I want to expand my family business in the café industry. Since we’re specialised in fast food now, I don’t think it wrong to expand to small café.” Haru explained

Mr Amamiya thought deeply into what Haru’s just said. _Specialised in fast food… why does it sounds familiar?_

“Makoto, what about you?”

“I’m currently preparing myself for university next month. There are lots of things to settle and it’s quite hectic” Makoto replied casually.

“So, you’re Ren’s senior?” Mr Amamiya asked.

“Yes, both Haru and I are their seniors” Makoto clearly didn’t catch the motif behind Mr. Amamiya question.

“And Makoto is the best student council president Shujin have ever had” Ann chimed in. Mr Amamiya took a glance at his son.

“No, I’m not Ann” Makoto denied.

“Ann’s right, Makoto” Ryuji said, both Ren and Haru nodded their head.

“Being a president must be tough. You’re probably ended up having stress a lot” Mrs Amamiya said and Makoto face turn pinkish. “Yusuke, I hope you have something you want to share about you?”

“Well, I’m not from Shujin Academy.” Yusuke started. “I attend Kosei High School and I specialised in arts”

“Oh, so the painting over there” Mrs Amamiya pointed out the painting on the wall “was yours?”

“Yes. It’s the painting that depict people’s raw emotions. I have to give my gratitude to Ren as he’s the one who accompanied me to the depth of mementos where humanity rawest emotion were kept”

Mrs Amamiya and Mr Amamiya looked at each other, trying to comprehend what Yusuke meant. In the meantime, Futaba hit Yusuke’s arm with the wrapping paper.

“Futaba, how’s Sojiro?” Mr Amamiya asked instead.

“As grumpy as always” Futaba casually replied “But he’s getting good with his charms”

“It’s has been a long time since I drank his coffee” Mrs Amamiya said.

“That you don’t have to be worried! Sojiro taught Ren about coffee 101 so Ren can brew the coffee as good as Sojiro” Futaba beamed.

“Sojiro gave me some coffee beans to give it to you. We can brew it once the coffee maker that I ordered arrive.” Ren said, looking at both of his parents.

“Where did you get the money to buy it?” His father asked

“Work” a simple answered was all needed to satisfy Mr Amamiya. His father doesn’t have to know about how he got most of his money from Shadows. How shadows have their money? Well nobody knows.

 

***

 

The sun almost set and the rest of the phantom thieves got inside of the minivan.

“Makoto, please stop whenever you feel tired. Don’t overdo yourself” Ren advised. Knowing Makoto, she probably going to push herself even though she’s tired. “Or give Ryuji or Yusuke to drive every now and then”

“Ren, you do know that both of them don’t have their license.” Makoto stated.

“Don’t worry, Ren. We will make sure that Makoto won’t feel tired throughout the ride” Ryuji said from behind.

“You will just ended up draining her, skull” Morgana said.

“What did you mean, cat???”

“I’m not a cat!”

Ryuji and Morgana continued to fight before they were shut down by both Ann and Makoto. Later, both Ren’s parents joined him to bid farewell to the group. They stood there until they were gone from their sight.

The team drove in silence before Ryuji broke the silence.

“You think Ren’s going to be okay?”

Everyone glanced at one another before Makoto replied “He will”

The rest of the phantom thieves then smile.

“Well, it’s Ren we’re talking about” Haru stated.

“From the looks of it, he is happy to be home” Ann chimed in.

“No matter the obstacle, he will overcome it” Yusuke added.

“And Morgana’s there to look after him” Futaba said.

“I’m going to miss him and that cat” Ryuji spoke, eyes outside the window looking the sun set.

“Then why don’t we visit him during the holidays?” Makoto suggested.

The phantom thieves all grinned in unison. A silent promise were made.  _We will come back for you, Leader._

 

****

 

As the rest of the phantom thieves had drove past the horizon. Ren went inside along with Morgana.

“Don’t worry Ren, I’ll look over you” Morgana said

“Wait, isn’t it the other way around?” Ren smirked.

“Still talking to the cat?” Mr Amamiya asked, staring at the cat

“Your father is kind of scary” Morgana said.

“I bet his is saying something” Mr Amamiya guessed.

“Well he did. He never stop talking” Ren patted Morgana’s head.

“Hey, stop it!” The cat protested.

His father looked at his son patting the cat. Despite the cat protest, the cat seemed to like it. The boy in front of him has grown to be a man he is now. A reliable man who’s supported by many good people. He wondered to himself, how could he doubted his son back then when clearly his son is innocent. He had betrayed his son’s trust in him. Ren has the right to hate him. But, he didn’t. However, he knew some scars don’t just heal overnight. Ren needs time and he will give it to him.

“Ren,” His father called for his attention. “Welcome home”

His father hugged him. Ren slowly put his hand behind his father back and reply the hug. “I’m home, dad.”

His father released him from the hug and gestured him to enter the house.

“That’s an interesting friends you got there, Ren” His mother joined. She picked up Morgana and cuddle it. “An heir to the Okumura business group and a former student council president, not to mention a model. I’m just wondering how did you meet up with them?”

“Fate, I guess” A simple answer.

“Well, fate is really on your side then” His mother smiled.

“Wait, Okumura business group?” His father asked “That girl is the heir of Okumura Foods?”

“Dear, I can’t believe it took you this long for you to piece the puzzle” his mother shook her head.

Ren gave out a laughed and his mother joined too. The three of them, plus Morgana, entered the house.

Thus beginning a new chapter. A fresh start. But this time, Amamiya Ren will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Ai. This is my first fanfic for P5 series and the first fanfic that I wrote in 3 years. 
> 
> This story took place right after the end credit. I had this idea months ago and I kept me wondering what kind of reception would Ren received from his parents. We know nothing about his parents as it's not mention in the game other than they were a closed friend with Sojiro. Basically we know nothing about them. So I talked to my friend about Ren's parents and we both have discussion going around that there's a possibility that his parent didnt forsake him during the whole incident that lead to his probation because come on, based on the game and the flashback we all knew that Ren is a kind boy who help people in need. Hell, I dont think he caused much trouble in school. So it baffles us if people were quick to shun him after the accident, especially his parents. Because who wouldnt know children better if it weren't the parents? Why do we think like this? Because we think that Ren is from a middle class loving family. His behaviours in the game can vouch for this. And we both think that his parents knew that Ren's innocent and they found it suspicious of how the sentence were being carried out that quick and how the so-called victim didnt show up in court. Like in order for a trial to be held, both sides should be present and Shido wasnt there. How can they still carried on with the trial? 
> 
> Another thing that made me wrote this fanfic is that I wanted to highlight that sometimes parents made a bad judgement and we shouldn't outright punish them. They made a mistake and that mistake ended up making them loosing their son's trust. Some parents wouldn't admit their mistake, but some will. But the guilt of not trusting their child will haunt them forever. 
> 
> I dont know if I wrote the meeting or the interaction between Ren's and his parents are natural or not. But this just my interpretation. If other found it odd or something, please tell me. I would love to hear your opinions.
> 
> Anyway, I have this headcanon of mine regarding Ren's parents. I imagined Ren's mother to be quite cheeky or mischievous. She likes to teased her son a lot. She's observant and perceptive of the people's around her. But she's also can be quite emotional. Meanwhile, Ren's father is like the polar opposite of his mother. He is a serious and practical man. Like Ren, he doesnt talk much. If he asks questions, he expects a straight-forward answers. So, you can say Ren is a combination of his father's seriousness and his mother's mischievousness. Oh his attitude in mementos? probably inherited from his mother.
> 
> feedbacks and kudos are highly appreciated as I really need to improve my writings. So if there's anything, please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and good day :)


End file.
